Finally together
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sage had left Vocaloid Inc. Recording studio 4 years ago because of a bad break-up. Now she's back thanks to her best friend Ryia. But will she be able to move on to a new relationship?


Sage walked into the studio and took a deep breath. She had been away from Vocaloid Inc. for about 4 years but after her break-up with Yuma no one blamed her. Expectally her best friend Ryia. It was because of her that Sage was able to confront Yuma about him cheating and being a womanizer. She saw no reason not to trust her best friend almost sister. So when Ryia asked her to come over to the studio or visit and meet her current boyfriend Sage couldn't refuse.

"Sage!" Ryia yelled and ran up to her. "Hey." She said smiling looking at the two males behind her. " This is Taito, my boyfriend." Ryia said introducing a purple haired boy that had a slightly bloody eyepatch over one eye. "Hello." Sage said softly. "And of course you remember Kaito. Taitos his younger brother. " Ryia said pulling the blue haired singer up in front of Sage causeing both to blush. "I-it's good to see you again Sage." Kaito said looking at her. Sage just looked at him and nodded trying to get rid of her blush. "Ryia says that you broke up with Yuma, you ok?" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine." She said looking down embarresed of her now ex-boyfriend. She was stupid to have agreed to date him and she felt really stupid when Ryia told her that Yuma tried going out with her also .

Sensing the awkward silence that was starting to settle into the group. "Listen, why don't we all go out after you two get done?" Ryia asked smiling looking at Kaito and Taito. Watching the bothers look at each other and nod Ryia looked over at Sage smiling sweetly. "We should probably get back before the rest of the group gets suspious." Kaito said as Taito nods. stretching up Ryia places a light kiss on Taitos cheek and smiles. We'll be here when you're done. So you two have fun." Ryia said and watched as the boys headed back into the recording room. Looking over at Sage Ryia smirked noticing the light pink blush that still dusted the girls cheeks. "Come on, there's a couch and stuff in the lounge. We can wait there." Ryia said taking her friends hand awaking her from her daydream and causing her to blush more. "Sure." She said.

After a few hours Ryia and Sage finally cought sight of the brothers leaving the room. Walking out of the lounge they also realized that the brothers wern't alone. "They heard that you was back and wanted to celebrate with us. Home that's ok." Kaito said looking back at the gang that consisted of Gakupo, Luka, Len, Rin, Miku, and Yuma. Frowning at Yuma Ryia looked over and saw the hateful glare Sage was sending him. "Sure I guess." Ryia said suddenly smirking at a plan that was slowly starting to unhatch. Sage looked over at her frowning but stopped when she saw the look on Ryias face.

A half hour later the group of 10 sat at a table in the local bar. Sage had tried to ask Ryia what was wrong but she just shook her head. Ryia smirked at herself as she ordered everyones favorite drinks but made Yumas a double. Her plan was to get Yuma so drunk that he'd pass out and get stuck with the bill. Sure she's sure to receive a lecture about it from Kaito but that's just the kind of person he was. The others didn't care because of what he did to Sage.

"Alright! Lets drink to Sage comeing back to the studio!" Ryia yelled when the drinks arrived causeing the group to laugh as Ryia fell out of her chair. "You haven't had one drink and already you're acting this way...has the stentch in here already gotten to you?" Taito asks helping her off of the floor. "Of course not my dear Taito." Ryia said getting up smiling and sitting back in her chair.

As the night grew later the group slowly shrunk. Len and Rin was the first one's the leave being the youngest, then miku and luka left followed by Gakupo. Yuma was passed out on the table as Ryia had planned and Kaito looked like he was about to follow. "Well I think it's time for us to call it a night." Ryia said trying to get up only to fall into Taitos lap. "Hey there sexy, how are you?" Ryia asked him looking up. "You're drunk Ryia." He said frowning a bit. "Yea and? got a problem with that?" She asked smirking only for Taito to shake his head and look over at Sage who was watching kaito with a slightly worried expression on her face. "I'm going to take Ryia home. Sage do you think you can get Kaito home?" Taito asked standing holding Ryia. Sage nods. "Yea, he still likes on Apple Drive right?" She asked and received a nod from him. "There should be an extra key under the placemat." Taito said. Sage nods. "Alright." Sage answered and stood up and watched Taito leave with Ryia.

Sage looks over at Kaito and sighs grabbing her jacket She puts kaitos one arm around her shoulders and drug him out to her car. After getting him in and buckled she looks back at the bar thinking on weither or not to get Yuma but decided against it. He cuased her enough problems for a lifetime. Getting in She slowly headed towards Kaitos house. After about a 10 minute drive Sage pulled into the driveway and sighed looking over at the passed out Kaito. Frowning she felt her heart flutter. She still held some feels for him but didn't know if he felt the same way. Looking down she sighed and got out to open the front door before dragging Kaito out of the car and into the house. One inside she decided against hauling the body of her crush up the stairs and decided that the guest room would work for tonight. After getting him on the bed she fell to the floor out of breath. Sure Kaito didn't weigh much but when a smaller person had to litterally drag him from the car to the bed it felt like his weight increase 10 times. Getting up Sage looks down at the sleeping bluenette. Focusing more on his lips then she should have she started to wonder what they tasted like now. Would it still have that sweet vinella flavor of his favorite ice cream or was it different now?

Knowing deep in her mind should should do it she leaned down and softly kissed the boy under her loveing the sweet vinella flavor that coated his lips. Before she realized what was going on she felt two arms wrap around her pulling her down into the kiss. Pulling up into the arms she stared down at the pair of blue eyes that was under her. "Kaito...we shouldn't, you're drunk...and we're not even together..." Sage said blushing a bit. "We can change that last part." He said smirking and goes to kiss her again. "Kaito I said no. If we do it...I...I want us both to be fully aware of what we're doing and for it to be out of love instead of lust..." Sage said blushing a bit. Kaito looked up at her. His mind was clouded from all of the alcohol but he know that he wanted to be with her. Letting go of her Sage jumped off of him and rushed out of the room and house blushing like a mad woman. She hoped, no, praied that he won't remember what just happened tomorrow.

The next day Sin showed back up to kaitos house a little worried about him. She had called Ryia earlier only to be greeted with Taitos voice telling her that Ryia was trying to sleep off her hangover. Pulling into the driveway of the bluenettes house the events of last night came rushing back at her. She shook the images away and got out of her car. Walking up to the house Sage took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments she said and opened the door. Walking in she walked to the guest bedroom to find Kaito still passed out of the bed and smiled softly. Going back into the kitchen Sage decided to made him something for later when he finally woke up. After cooking she put the meal in the oven and wrote a note sticking it on the fridge saying that there was a meal in the oven and to call her when he was able to. Leaving Sage sighed thinking about what she said last night. She did want to do it with Kaito, but last night she had felt that if she did she would have taken avantage of him and that wasn't something she wanted to do.

A week later Sage drove up to the studio. Kaito had called her later that night and she explained some things to him then next thing she knew they had both planned a date for tomorrow evening. Sighing Sage got out of her car and walked into the studio and into a solid form. Looking up she saw Yuma standing there. "Do you mind not to stand infront of the door when someone's trying to come in?" She asked frowning slightly at him. Next thing she realized she was pushed up against the wall with Yuma trapping her in a corner. "W-what are you doing?" She asked frowning. "I know that Ryia did to me last night, and it's because of you. How are you expecting to repay me for your friends actions?" He asked. "I'm not repaying you shit, what happened between us was your fault because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants." Sage said frowning. Yuma frowned glaring at her. Before Sage could move she felt this sharp pain go through her right cheek as Yuma slapped her. "Don't you ever talk to me like that." He said growling before he was pulled off of her and punched to the ground by Taito. "Sage!" Ryia yelled running over to her friend as the other walked into the enterence hall. "If I ever see you put your hands on her again I will personally kill you." Taito growled pulling out his ice pick.

"Fuck off one-eye." Yuma yelled sitting up only to get kicked by kaito. "Don't you dare talk to my brother like that and don't you ever think about touching Sage again." He yelled. Sage looked over at Kaito and saw the furry in his eyes. "Come on, let's get some ice on that cheek before it starts swelling." Ryia said and lead Sage to the lounge where Kegeitos girlfriend Kit was making lunch. "Kit, can you get me some ice for Sage" Ryia ask setting the girl down in a near-by chair. Going to the freezer Kit grabbed a bag of ice and wrapped a towel around it and handed it to Ryia. Gently placeing the ice on Sage's cheek Ryia looked at her best friend. Sure she was able to get Sage and Kaito to hook up but this wasn't apart of the plan. Sage wasn't to get hurt. Hearing what was going on in the hallway Kit ran out to find Taito and Kaito dragging Yuma out of the door and to a waiting police crusier. "What happened?" Kit asked Gakupo frowning a bit. "From the looks of it Yuma was pissed we ditched him with the bill last week. Slapped Sage because of it that's when Taito rushed out of recording and punched him." He explained frowning slightly as the pink haired male was taken away.

Later that day Kaito decided to visit Sage to check on her. Ryia had taken her home after Yuma had left in the crusier and told him that she was just sore. Sighing Kaito knocked on the dooronly to have it open seconds later by Sage with her car keys in hand. "Oh, hello." Was all she could say staring at him. "I didn't know you had plans. I'll be going then." Kaito said blushing and turned to leave. "No, please don't, I was just going to the store but it can wait. What's up?" Sage said grabbing his arm. "Oh...I...I just wanted to come check on you, you know, after yesturday." Kaito said looking at her blushing tomato red. "It hurts a little but I'll be fine." Sage said smiling a bit. "That's good." Kaito said looking at her fully. She was more then what he remembered. She was more beautiful. He imagined that she was what a goddess looked like. "Um...can I help you?" Sage asked getting a bit unconfortable. "Oh, a sorry..." Kaito said looking down. Sage looked at him blushes. "Um...do you want to come in for a bit?" Sage asked blushes. "I thought you was going to the store..." Kaito said. "It can wait." She said shrugging letting his arm go and opened the door more to let him in. Kaito walked in and looked around at the small apartment that held boxes in the corner and different items everywhere. "Sorry it's such a mess. I'm still trying to get things put away." Sage said blushing a bit.

Kaito looked back at Sage as she put her bag and keys back up on a hook by the door. He couldn't get enough of watching her slim form. Turning around Sage cought Kaito staring at her and blushed a bit more. "Um listen kaito...um...there's...something I need to know...your...your not being nice to me because of what happened with Yuma are you?" She asked frowning a bit. Kaito looked at her for a second then moved over to her and kissed her. Sage froze as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Slowly closing her eyes she fell into the kiss as kaito wrapped his arms around her. Kaito pulled back a little keeping his arms around her. "What does that tell you?" He asked looking at her. Sage smiled softly up at him. "Everything I've always wantedd to know." She said and pulled him into another kiss backing him up onto the couch. Feeling the back of his legs hit the couch Kaito sat down pulling Sage with him.

Sage looked down at him from her sitting posistion on his lap. Both of their eyes were filled but there was something else in them. Love? Sage wondered. Could she have falled head over heels for the blue haired singer under her? She didn't know, her mind was so clouded that it was impossable for her to tell. "If you want to stop before it goes any farther now would be the time." Kaito said looking up at her. Part of him wished she said to continue, but another part didn't want to make it seem that he was just using her. Sage looked down at him. She wanted to continue. If they didn't, she wouldn't know what to do with the burning feeling she had in her gut. "How about we move to the bedroom?" She asked smiling softly at him. Kaitos smiled and picked her up and started carrying her down the hall to where he was guessing the bedroom was. Sage smiled and wrapped her legs around his frame as her lips found his again.

Once inside the bedroom Kaito ever so gently placed Sage on the bed and started ghosting his hands over her frame, almost as if she was a fragil porclein doll that he was afraid of breaking. "Kaito please...don't tease me..." Sage whispered looking up at the ocean blue eyes that stared back at her. He nods and slips his shirt off before working on hers. Sage moaned in approval as she felt his hands return back to her heated body. Not realizing the cooler air now covering her burning flesh she felt a pair of soft hands work their magic on her body. Mewing more in approval she pulled her lover close again to engolf his lips with hers as she felt the hands move down closer to her jeans. Though she was hopeing to wait until marriage to do this with him but she didn't care. They was already together so it didn't matter, he was hers and she was his. All to sudden she felt a figure run the length of her slit through her panties. Throwing her head back Sage moaned as her panties started soaking up the juices that started to spill out of her. Looking down at her Kaito smirked and removed his hands from her body to remove his pants and boxers. Sage looked up and blushed at the sight of a nude Kaito that stood infront of her. Leaning over she crawled over to where he was and took ahold of his already semi-hard member and started licking it. "S-Sage.." Kaito gasped at the sudden feeling and warmness of her mouth. Taking his gasps as a dare she slowly started to take him into her mouth little by little until she was to his base. Moaning Kaito grabbed onto the wall to keep hsi balance as he felt nothing but warmth around his cock. Looking down he watched as she slowly bobbed her head up and down.

After a few moments Kaito let out another gasps as Sages mouth was filled with a white creamy substance. Falling against the wall Kaito looked at Sage as she swallowed and licked every trace of him. Looking up at her blue haired lover Sage felt the warmth in her stomach grow and stripped out of her panties before climbing ontop of Kaito and planted a kiss on his lips. Kaito kissed back feeling her juices dripping out of her and onto his re-hardening dick. "Sage, I can't last much longer..." Kaito started before Sage nodded at him. "neither can I please kaito, make me yours." Sage said looking at him in the eyes. Kaito nodded and flipped them over so she was under him and he was inbetween her legs. Kissing her passionatly he shoved himself into her warm wet virgin seeth. Moaning in the kiss Sage could feel herself stretching to fit his entire member. "God Kaito...you're so big!" Sage moaned throwing her head back into a pillow. Starting slow at first Kaito started to pump himself in and out of his lover. "Faster." She moaned and he was more then willing to comply has his pumps started going faster and harder on her.

Sage knew she couldn't stop herself now, they was both trapped in what they was doing, and truthfully she didn't want to stop. It was better then what Ryia had ever told her about sex. Next thing Kaito knew he was looking up as Sage had flipped them and was currently sitting fully on him moaning. "God Sage..." Kaito wimpered out running his hands up and down her body. Sage leaned forwards placing her hands on his chest and started to bounce ontop of him. "Kaito...it feels good...so good." Sage said as she bounced on him fully slamming himself into her making her moan more as he reached into the deepest parts of her. Keeping his hands on her hips he helped her as he met his hips with hers. If Sage could have she would have thrown her head back more. She was in pure bliss as her lover slammed up into her. Both didn't last much longer as almost to soon they was both holding onto each other as Kaito cam deep into Sages waiting womb. Calasping onto kaito Sage laied there as her body spasmed around his softening member that was still inside of her. Kaito smiled up at her. It was like a dream come true to him. He finally got what he wanted. The love of his life. Grabbing the sheet Kaito pulled it up over them to keep Sage warm. Kisses the top of her head gently he soon followed her off dreamland.

The next day Ryia had stopped over not to long after Kaito left. Ryia looked up at her best friend as she was curled up on the couch and smirked. "What?" Sage asked looking at the grinning black haired girl. "So how was he?" Ryia asked only to receive a pillow to the head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY." Sage yelled moving and winced a bit as she was still sore from last nights sudden activities. Ryia picked herself off of the floor chuckling. "It'll stop hurting by tomorrow." She said walking into the bathroom then returned with two painkillers and handed them to the couch bound girl. Inside Ryia was cheering. She finally got rid of the bastard Yuma and finally got her two best friends together. Yes, life was sweet indeed.


End file.
